Un jeu pas comme les autres
by Always4HP3
Summary: Les maisons de Poudlard n'ont jamais été aussi proches que depuis que Drago, Blaise et Pansy ont rejoint le trio d'or. Chaque soir, ils se retrouvent dans la salle sur demande pour jouer à un jeu qu'a choisi Harry ou Drago. Ce soir, c'est le tour à Harry. Pour Hermione, il a choisi un jeu moldu


**Bonjour ! Donc c'est Dorothée qui a écrit ce ( minuscule ) OS. J'espère que vous allez l'aimé !**

 **Note: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

Les maisons de Poudlard n'ont jamais été aussi proches que depuis que Drago, Blaise et Pansy ont rejoint le trio d'or. Chaque soir, ils se retrouvent dans la salle sur demande pour jouer à un jeu qu'a choisi Harry ou Drago. Ce soir, c'est le tour à Harry. Pour Hermione, il a choisi un jeu moldu, le jeu consiste à avoir le nom de quelqu'un, de Poudlard, écrit magiquement sur le front. Le premier qui devine le nom qui lui est assigné gagné. Ils ont prévu la rencontre après le cours de métamorphose.

Drago est le premier à arriver suivi de près par Harry, ce sont toujours les premiers à arriver car les autres ont toujours quelque chose à régler avant de venir. Les deux garçons commencent à trouver leur comportement suspect. Par contre, cela leur laisse toujours au moins 20 minutes seules et ils peuvent parler de tout et de rien. Aujourd'hui il parle de leur vie après être sorti du placard.  
\- Depuis que j'ai ouvertement avoué mon homosexualité, je crois que toutes les filles essaie de me faire changer.  
\- Moi aussi, comme hier, une fille de 5e année de pouf souffle s'est penché devant moi et elle m'a montré toute sa poitrine !  
\- Moi, une fille de Serpentard m'a donné un soutien-gorge et est parti en riant !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du soutif ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du soutif ?  
\- Je l'ai donné à Hermione en cadeau !  
\- Non !?  
Hermione arrive mais se fige devant la porte, entendait-elle des rires venant de la salle sur demande ? Pansy la rejoignit avec le reste de la bande. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter devant la porte.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont sortir ensemble !?  
\- Drago avoué a Harry ces sentiments ? Tu rêves !  
\- Pansy on ne veut pas te ton énergie négative…  
Ron se glissa entre les deux filles.  
\- 5 galions que c'est Harry qui va faire le premier pas !  
\- Pari tenu !  
\- Pansy ! Ron ! Ne faites pas de pari sur les couples !  
\- Pfff…

Ils entrent tous dans la salle et voient Drago et Harry rire aux larmes en se tenant par les épaules. Dès qu'ils les aperçoivent il se sépare rapidement les joues encore toutes rouges. Drago détourne la conversation pour ne pas attirer les soupçons...  
\- Bon est-ce qu'on joue à ce jeu débile ?  
\- Malefoy, ce jeu n'est pas débile !  
\- Pour les moldus comme tes parents !  
\- Tu n'as pas perdu tes préjugées .  
\- Pas encore !  
\- Hey ! On joue .!  
Le ton d'Harry était cassant et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs...  
\- Oui, oui calmes-toi...  
\- Je suis très calme Ron !  
\- Ouais ouais...  
\- On joue aujourd'hui ou demain .  
\- Go !  
Chacun passa devant le maitre du jeu, Harry, pour se faire inscrire un nom sur le front. Les noms allaient ainsi : Ron/Dean Drago/Rogue Pansy/lavande Blaise/Luna Hermione/George. Harry, étant maitre du jeu, n'avait pas de nom.  
\- À tour de rôle, vous devez vous poser des questions qui se répondent que par oui et non.  
\- Ça va Harry on connaît les règles...  
\- C'est encore drôle Ron ! En plus, tu débutes la partie !  
\- Est-ce que je suis un professeur ?  
\- Non !  
\- À toi Drago  
\- Suis-je de Serpentard ?  
\- Oh oui !  
\- À mon tour, chuchota Pansy, suis-je de Gryffondors ?  
\- Oui ! Mais je t'aurais envoyé à Poufsouffle !  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
\- Blaise s'est à toi !  
\- Suis-je un gars ?  
\- Non...  
\- Enfin Hermy...  
\- Suis-je une fille ?  
\- Non...  
Puis le jeu alla de tour en tour jusqu'à l'insane crucial...  
\- Suis-je George ?  
\- Bravo ! Hermione est première !  
\- Yahoo !  
\- À mon tour, suis-je Rogue ?  
\- Bravo ! Drago est deuxième !  
\- Est-ce que je vais l'avoir... Suis-je Luna ?  
\- Bravo ! Blaise est le troisième !  
\- Vous êtes chanceux c'est tout !  
\- Pff... Tu es juste jalouse...  
Blaise tira la langue à Pansy et se mit faussement à bouder. Harry continua à parler en bon maitre du jeu.  
\- Bon comme décidé vous avez tous les trois droits à un tour de bouteille*.  
Hermione n'aimait pas trop ce jeu mais si la bouteille pouvait tomber sur Blaise alors... Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Hermione tu commences !  
\- Pansy tu es toujours trop excité par ce jeu...  
Hermione tourna la bouteille que Drago avait ramenée des cuisines. Pour Hermione, elle mit une éternité à enfin s'arrêter. Le tour se jouait entre Drago et Blaise, si elle embrassait Drago, Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Enfin la bouteille arrêta de tourner et se dirigeaitvers... Blaise ! Hermione s'approcha timidement de Blaise.  
\- Il faut tenir 10 secondes !  
\- Je te l'ai déjà Pansy mais tu te réjouis beaucoup trop de ce jeu !  
Hermione posa ces lèvres sur celles de Blaise. En bruit de fond, Ron comptait...  
\- 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...fini !  
Par contre, les deux continuèrent à s'embrasser plus bestialement... Pansy essaya des résonné.  
\- Coucou ! On est là !  
Hermione se releva essoufflée.  
\- Oh, oui ! Haha...  
Pansy se leva et commença à s'approcher du nouveau couple...  
\- Blaise Hermione ! Blaise Hermione ! C'est l'amour fou !  
Blaise et Hermione étaient tout rouge. Hermione changea de sujet assez rapidement.  
\- Bon à toi Drago !  
Drago tourna la bouteille et Elle s'arrêta immédiatement sur Harry, Blaise rangea vite fait sa baguette dans son jean et regarda les deux jeunes gens devenir rouge. Tout le monde les encourageait.  
\- Allez ! Embrassez-vous !  
Drago n'attendu même pas le début du chrono et se jeta sur Harry. Harry et lui commencèrent à se coller tout en s'embrassant.  
\- Bon, nous on va s'éclipser...  
Les autres partirent tous et laissèrent les garçons dans la salle sur demande seule. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'un lit venait d'apparaître dans celle-ci et que les amants n'allaient pas s'endormir comme ça...  
* Jeu consistant à tourner une bouteille vide au milieu d'un cercle d'individus et embrasser la personne sur qui la bouteille s'arrête.


End file.
